


Bones Versus The Flu Shot

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flu shot, Fluff, Healer Jim, M/M, Sick Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year, Bones doesn't want a flu shot and Jim's there to hypo his ass into next week if need be!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones Versus The Flu Shot

“No!”

“C’mon, Bones, it will only hurt for a minute.” Jim’s smile was full of syrupy encouragement. “You know how gentle Geoff is with the hypos, unlike a certain grumpy southern doctor I know.”

“Flu shots are disease and danger wrapped in…”

Jim rolled his eyes. “That’s space, Bones and you need a flu shot.”

Bones opened his mouth to make yet another well-reasoned excuse, but Jim cut him off.

“You’re getting the shot and that’s final.”

“You’re not the boss of me.” Bones said petulantly.

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose, “Remember the mashed potato incident?”

Bones cringed. He did indeed remember the “mashed potato” incident. Even if he didn’t there were no less than four videos documenting his face plant into the bowl of steaming spuds. “Yeah, I remember.”

Bones hadn’t gotten a flu shot last year and had come down with a nasty case close to New Year’s day. His typical southern stubbornness was in evidence as he insisted he was well enough to help cook and serve dinner for the bridge crew. It had all gone pretty well until they’d sat down for dinner. Jim made a champagne toast  which Bones swallowed in one toss of his head. Things were going well until the food started making its way around the table. Bones had just taken the bowl of potatoes from Scotty, when his head started to swim and he passed out into the bowl. He guessed the Nyquil people knew what they were talking about when they cautioned against combining their product and alcohol.

“No excuses this time Bones. Do you know how hard it was to drag you across the dining room and into the living room? Not to mention the fact that the potatoes and butter were a bitch to get out of the carpet.” Jim giggled, the butter may have been a bitch to get out but he sure did enjoy the visual of Bones scrubbing the carpet on his hands and knees, his perfect ass high in the air. What was most assuredly NOT a bitch was the way Bones shouted out his name as they climaxed together on that very carpet once Jim was satisfied with the stain removal. Of course there was a stain of a different sort that needed to be cleaned from the carpet afterwards but Jim hadn’t minded clean up duty one bit.

“Jim, I’m a doctor…” Bones stopped. For once he didn’t have a witty second line to add to that statement such as “I’m a doctor not a porn star.” Although Bones was pretty sure that line would serve as a distraction for Jim at least temporarily.

“That’s right, Bones, you are a doctor, not a moon shuttle conductor, a magician or a brick layer, so who would know better than you the need of a medical professional to be properly vaccinated. Do you remember what it was like for me last year when you were sick?” Jim ran a hand through Bones’ silky hair and gently kissed his grumpy face. “I was scared out of my mind when your fever spiked and you started singing dirty sea shanties. Please do this for me, Bones. For us.”

Bones opened his mouth to object again but stopped when he saw the pleading look in Jim’s eyes. He only remembered bits and pieces of the night Jim was talking about when his temperature soared to 104 degrees, but he did remember the look of fear in Jim’s eyes and the panic in his voice as he called Doctor M’Benga for help. “Okay Jim, you win. I’ll get my damn flu shot.”

Jim kissed Bones softly, pulling away at the chime of the doorbell. “Thank fuck, Bones. I was afraid I was going to have to tie you down and not in a good way.” Jim winked and pushed the button to answer the door. “Geoff, it’s great to see you.” Jim said cheerily as Doctor M’Benga walked into the apartment.

“You played me, Jim?” Bones knew exactly why Geoff was standing in his living room, med kit in hand. He also knew the reason Jim had been pushing so hard for him to get his shot.

“I sure did, Bones. Now be a good boy and get your shot. Be thankful Geoff won the bet.” Jim winked at Bones’ friend and colleague.

“Bet?” Bones did not want to hear what his husband and best friend had cooked up, but figured the world would be a safer place if he knew just what the stakes had been.

Geoff slapped Bones on the shoulder and opened his med kit, extracting a hypospray and dialing in the correct dosage. “It was more of a proposition than an actual wager.” Geoff winked back at Jim.

“My husband propositioned you?” Bones’ right eyebrow was arched so high it looked like it was trying to seek asylum in Bones’ hairline.

Geoff and Jim laughed together. “Jim proposed that if he couldn’t talk you into getting your flu shot, he would be the one to give you the hypo.”

Jim rubbed his hands together and cackled. “And if my powers of persuasion succeeded, Geoff would be the one to hypo you. So you see, agreeing to this really IS in your best interest.”

“Oh is it now?” Bones’ eyebrow was still raised, but it no longer seemed to be trying to make a break for it.

“It sure is my sweet, little Buttercup.” Jim smacked a loud, wet kiss against the side of Bones’ head, laughing when his ornery husband growled and batted him away. “I would have hypoed your sweet ass into next week.”

“Hold still, Leo, this won’t hurt a bit.” Geoff's blue eyes twinkled in with glee as he lined up the shot to the proper spot on Bones’ neck.

“Where have I heard _that_ line before?” He hissed as Geoff hit his neck with the shot. “Dammit man, are you a doctor or a sadist?”

“How can you possibly call me a sadist, Leo? I brought Hello Kitty bandaids.” He held up the offensive items in question and slapped one on the tiny puncture site on Bones’ neck.  “There you go, good as new. You know the drill Leo, take some Advil as there could be some muscle soreness. It’s also possible you could experience mild flu-like symptoms. If that happens, take it easy and stay hydrated.”

Bones snarled his top lip at his friend and was about to make a snarky remark when Jim stepped in, possibly saving Geoff from a tongue lashing of epic proportions. He was a doctor dammit, he knew the possible side effects from the flu vaccine.

“Thanks Geoff.” Jim clapped him on the back. “You free for a round of golf on Tuesday?” Jim asked as they walked to the door.

After Geoff was safely seen out of the apartment Jim disappeared into the kitchen. Bones sat grumping about the state of his marriage. When had Jim managed to wrap him so tightly around his little finger? Who was he kidding, he’d been wrapped since that long ago shuttle flight when Jim rubbed his neck and held his hand _after_ he’d thrown up on Jim’s shoes.

Jim reappeared moments later with their breakfast tray which he set down on the coffee table.

“What’s all this, Jim?” Bones noticed his voice wasn’t as grumpy as it still should have been after being played so masterfully by Jim. He was mad, dammit and he was gonna stay mad.

“I brought you Chicken and Stars soup, because it’s your favorite and a dish of Rocky Road, also your favorite and some Advil, so you don’t feel achy.” He kissed Bones’ forehead and moved away to grab Bones favorite fleece blanket which he proceeded to tuck around his surprised husband. “There, all cozy?” Jim’s smile widened when Bones nodded. He grabbed the remote and flipped on Bones’ favorite movie which he’d queued up earlier in the day and pressed play. He set the tray on Bones’ lap and relaxed back into the couch.

“You did all this for me?”

“I know I tricked you, Bones, but I couldn’t bear the thought of seeing you so sick again. You promised me forever and you’re going to keep that promise even if I have to hypo your ass into next week.” He kissed Bones sweetly, his hands coming up to cup Bones’ handsome face. “Now eat up, you’re going to need your strength.” Jim winked at his husband.

 “Aye, Captain.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had my flu shot on Thursday. Moments like that always make me think of the greatest doctor in the galaxy. I hate shots and I just know Doctor McCoy would have a way to take my mind off of it. I was cautioned with the same side effects that Bones was and by the end of the day my arm ached from my elbow all the way up to my neck. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed preferably with Jim or Bones OR Jim and Bones. They always make me feel better!
> 
> Oh and FYI, my headcanon is that Michael Ealy is Doctor M'Benga....those amazing blue eyes!!
> 
> Get your flu shots people, don't make Jim hypo YOU into next week!! LOL


End file.
